


Don't Play With A Boss

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [7]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Serial Killers, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Twisted, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Emma and Audrey were behind everything and the only way they can get off after a murder is by being together sexually.





	Don't Play With A Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The smell was sweet and intoxicating

The smell was sweet and intoxicating and maybe a bit metallicy too or so Emma thought. It was the smell after all that kept luring her in.

Kept making her put on the damn mask and suit and kill people.

That and it bonded her with Audrey in ways. It was something they did for the thrill of it. The thrill of seeing people die and the smell of fresh blood and death in the air.

Though it was only just supposed to be Nina. Kill the girl who had ruined both of their lives in different ways but then of course Nina's boyfriend had been there so he had to go too and after that it was just hard to stop.

Not to mention they also had to cover their tracks as not to get caught, neither wanting wind up in jail.

They probably wouldn't even be sent to the same prison and the last thing Emma wanted was to be parted from Audrey. The girl who she hadn't even realized she loved until after they had killed Will.

The boy who had broken Emma's heart. Emma realizing from the way Audrey had so expertly sat up that murder that she loved her.

She truly loved her because if she hadn't, she wouldn't have made Will suffer so much and god if Audrey loved her that much then she could love Audrey just the same.

"I love you," Emma spoke to Audrey who was laying beside her in the bed of the hotel room they were staying in. Both of them cooking up a way to pin someone else for the murders they had committed and who better than Emma's half-sister Piper and Piper's boyfriend Kieran.

They were both odd people who no one in town really liked.

They liked them less than the coroner's non-illegitimate child and the pastor's lesbian daughter. Everyone would believe they did it and if they set it up just right then Emma and Audrey could play the role of victims. Of final girls who had been traumatized by two people who were mean and awful and cruel.

It was perfect really.

"Oh really?" Audrey asked as she turned her head to look at Emma a mischievous look in her eyes. "You want to prove how much you love me?" she asked softly before leaning in to leave a light kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma savoring the taste of the other girls lips as a burning built in her belly at Audrey's words.

"And how can I do that?" Emma asked innocently though she knew exactly how Audrey wanted her to prove it.

It was the same every time and Emma would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Hell, she loved proving to Audrey how much she loved her.

Mainly because she too got to see again just how much Audrey loved her too. Got to know one hundred percent that this beautiful girl beside her loved her and wouldn't do like Will and hurt her.

Audrey just smirked as her mischievous look grew, "Eat me out," she muttered just as soft before kissing Emma again. This time their kiss was much longer than a simple peck and the burning in Emma's belly grew.

Spreading down into her cunt as she got wet just from the kisses alone. Just from the anticipation of getting to have her lips on Audrey's pussy and taste her in other ways.

Deepening the kiss Emma maneuvered herself to where she was straddling Audrey. Her arms going around the other girls neck as her hips moved down into Audrey's hips. 

A shiver running down her spine when Audrey's hand slipped under her shirt. Her fingertips lightly running up Emma's back.

Emma's skin feeling like it was on fire but she wasn't complaining because it was a good feeling. Maybe right up there with the thrill she got from murdering people who wronged her or her friends in some way.

Pulling away after awhile Emma reached down and took her own shirt off. Her eyes falling shut as Audrey's lips attached to her neck and with Audrey occupied kissing her neck, Emma let her hand go down to the other girls waist. Slowly inching her hand beneath the waistband of the jeans Audrey had on.

Smirking at the way Audrey moaned against her skin when she rubbed her through her underwear. The wet spot on her panties growing at what Emma was doing.

Biting down on her bottom lip Emma once again let her hips move down right as she rubbed across Audrey's panties once more. Loving the growling sound her girlfriend made before biting down on her neck. The action making Emma's own wetness grow.

"Auds," Emma moaned as she let her hand slip inside of Audrey's panties now. Rubbing at her wet flesh almost eagerly. Her mouth watering at the thought that soon, very soon she'd get to taste the girl on her tongue.

Get to taste her and make her squirm. Make her beg in ways that they sometimes made their victims beg for their life.

Flashes of Nina trying to call for help running through Emma's mind which only added to her arousal. 

"Love you," Emma spoke out softly as she let a finger slip inside of Audrey's wetness. "Love you so fucking much."

"Really?" Audrey asked before nipping at her neck again. "Because it seems like all you really like to do is tease me. If you loved me you'd be between my legs right now like the dirty slut I know you can be," she murmured as her voice went lower.

Emma once again feeling her arousal grow and as she continued to finger Audrey, she let her lips find her girlfriends again. Her mouth opening eagerly when Audrey's tongue wanted entrance to it.

Because despite the demeaning words Emma loved that too. Loved when Audrey called her a dirty slut, because she could be one but only for Audrey.

She was just Audrey's dirty slut now and no one else's. 

Removing her finger finally Emma felt satisfied when Audrey whimpered in protest briefly. Her whimper dying down when Emma pulled away from the kiss. Undoing Audrey's jeans now and starting to lower them after they were undone.

Audrey lifting up to help Emma in the process of removing them as well as her panties. Leaving Audrey half dressed just like Emma was.

The scent of sex already filling the air because sex and fresh death had one thing in common. They hung around as reminders of what you did.

Both sometimes smelling just as good at least to Emma anyway.

After Audrey was naked from the waist down Emma moved away some, again maneuvering herself so that she was between Audrey's legs. Her hand going out to rub at the girl again and this time Audrey's hips bucked up at her touch.

Emma knew she was getting under Audrey's skin. Making her turned on from the teasing even if Audrey denied liking the teasing, saying it delayed her pleasure.

It was something Emma loved. Having the ability to make the other girl squirm. Having the ability to have her in the palm of her hand, literally and figuratively.

As she continued to rub at Audrey, Emma leaned in finally. Licking at the other girls wet folds as her eyes fell shut. Her own hips soon thrusting into the bed because she too needed some friction.

She needed a way to get off because on nights like this, Audrey never got her off. Audrey was selfish and made Emma do all the work herself.

Yet even with that she knew the girl loved her. If she didn't love her then she wouldn't let Emma be this close to her. Wouldn't let Emma in, in the ways she did or say the things she said.

Though Emma knew to most people this wouldn't seem like love. But to them it was love.

After all how did two twisted people really show love to each other?


End file.
